metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Piratehunter
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: June '08 - August '08, August '08 - January '09, January '09 - August '09. Please start a new topic if there is not one that suits your post. Welcome to Wikitroid! Piratehunter, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:03, 25 June 2008 (UTC) BBC Hmm...looks like no one leaves messages here. Prepare yourself before you read the following, because it's a lot of unrelated (mostly) questions. You keep your TV on BBC, right? Have you ever seen Doctor Who on it? What do you think of my page? Have you read my blog? If you have, did you like it? You're an English teacher? Amazing. you're ideas are cool. If lol cats are forbidden, then why have I seen at least two on hellkaiserryo's and, uh, was it fastlizard4's page? Anyways...um...hello.--DekutullaZM 20:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Well, first off I just recently Archived this page so congrats you got here first! lol. So lets see... Have I ever watched Doctor Who? Yes, However I preferred the old Doctor Who character. Do I like your user page? Actually I do, I actually like all the polls. It's a great way to learn about Wikitroid's users. Haven't checked your blog yet though. And yes I'm an English teacher, 10th and 11th to be specific. And as For Lolcats, as long as they aren't over-used to the extreme, and as long as they don't find their way to an article, their ok. And hey, thanks! I'm really proud of Conan Guille and my favorite weapon is my awesome-powerful Gamma Beam. lol. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• ) 22:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Explanation Please explain this to me. I have reviewed the user's contributions and find nothing "disrespectful." In addition, you must remember that administrators do not have the kind of "authority" you appear to be alluding to - administrators only have the authority to enforce rules, not to ban users over little quips like this. This block from my standpoint appears to be abuse of your administrator powers, which cannot be tolerated. Please get back to me as soon as possible. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:42, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :No worries, just don't do it again. Also, I think Armantula has already committed the unblock. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Patrolling Could you please help with patrolling whenever you do your daily rounds? It would be very helpful. Thanks. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Image deleted " " has been deleted because it is in violation of the Image Policy. Though fanart is allowed to an extent, Off-topic images are forbidden from being uploaded. Also, remember to license images when you upload them. If you need any other details, be sure to check the Image Policy. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 01:15, 30 August 2009 (UTC)